Tired of Her
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: 'She stole the person who stole my heart. I'm going to RUIN her...'


-Tired of Her

I flung the picture frame across the room, relishing the sound of the shattering glass as it crashed into the wall. The picture floated down silently, surrounded by the cacophony of sound.

Why couldn't I be her? Why couldn't I be the one with all the luck? Everything was handed to the she-devil on a damn platter. A wave of her hand was all it took to get everybody to listen to her.

I dropped my face into my kitty-cat pillow, tears falling out of my eyes.

Was it right to hate your best friend? Did I even have a best friend?

I was always be there for her... But was she there for me? Did she care when I'd broken up with Sharpener? Barely an "I'm sorry it didn't work out," Before she turned her back on the whole thing. But when her dad did something stupid, which was often, I was always there and I'd listen to her endless bitching about first her dad then men in general.

But then he came along. And we'd slowly start talking less. Not really. We'd talk the same amount but there wouldn't be anything to talk about. An awkward silence would cover us most of the time.

Then the tournament came. I didn't see either of them for a month before and a couple more weeks after. The only time I saw them was at the ring with her in his arms.

I didn't see what happened next, I'd left under the guise of seeing them. I really only went for him. By the time I made it down there they'd already left. I have no idea where but I just cared that they'd left together.

I died later that day. At least, that's what they told me. I didn't believe them obviously, especially not Videl after her father revealed himself to be a fraud. But then Gohan said the exact same thing. But he had proof. Sure Videl had hovered in the air for a bit, but it was in the comfort of her own, soon to be foreclosed, home.

The Satan's, both young and old, were known for there theatrics and overselling.

Gohan had taken me after I'd left Videl's house and just explained it all. I spent most of the day in his arms as he flew me across the globe it seemed. Telling a story of wonder and turmoil... Death.

Lots of death.

So much I wondered how someone could still be as wonderfully naïve after so many experiences. Everytime I thought that I just had to look in his eyes. Those obsidian orbs told so much once you knew the story. It was the same for all of his friends who I met over the week-yes it took a week-all of them had that look in their eyes. One of... Rebirth. Like they know that would happen if they stuck together but they accepted it and knew it wouldn't be for long. It hurt more everytime one of the fighter's heads popped up. That sensing thing scared those who couldn't fight. Knowing that they might not come home.

Their were exceptions though. Only two but they were exceptions. Gohan's dad, and Vegeta. They knew everytime but they embraced it. They had the utmost confidence they would win. That no one would die. It was scary really. How those two could just jump head first into danger with that confronting smirk.

But even with all of that, those feelings, the stories, it was the best and worst week of my life.

We'd spend the nights in a hotel room, after visiting the different battlefields that he'd been on-except for the one on Namek, for obvious reasons.

But I knew that Videl, the bitch, had already seen it. Even worse than that she was already his or in her case he was hers. She got whatever she wanted and she wanted him. So she got him, not the other way around.

You have no idea how much or how frequently I wanted him during that week. I already needed him but that week it was so obvious that I couldn't have him.

I just wanted him but Videl did too. I'd lost that fight before it had even started.

But a smile formed on my face anyways. I had a plan. It would get Videl back for all of the bullshit she'd put me through.

If I couldn't win Gohan a part of me would die but I was taking her down with me.

I got up from my tear stained pillow and went to my closet. It took me a while but eventually I found what I was looking for. A cute little bejewelled makeup kit. Mom had given it to me. I didn't ask where she'd got it from.

I learned not to a long time ago.

I opened the emerald (my birthstone) encrusted case and rummaged through it. Well not really rummaged. There were only five things in there.

I took out the sapphire earrings, the beautiful butterfly broach, the small notebook I used as a diary, and a engraved bracelet.

Underneath all of that, in the hidden compartment was a laminated picture. I smiled mirthlessly as I looked at her beautiful crystal eyes and raven hair in its original pigtails, her alabaster skin and the shy smile. Such a contrast to my big, coy and playful chocolate eyes, my slightly longer golden locks, light tan, and cheerful smile.

One of my arms covered her would be exposed breasts while my long leg covered her womanhood, leaving my ass exposed for the camera, the rest of my nude body was mostly hidden

I took the picture and ran it through the scanner beside my computer.

Right now photoshop was my new best friend.

A trim here, a tint of colour here and I was unrecognisable. My mid-length blonde hair was transformed into long brunette curls. My ass a tad slimmer and my chest much bustier. I changed everything but my eyes just so she could recognise me.

Just so she would know how much I hated her.

It was almost time for me to put my plan into action.

* * *

Yay for Erasa! I can honestly say that I'm starting to like her more and more the more that I write her. Maybe I even like GohanxErasa more than GohanxVidel... Don't hate me.

Heh.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
